


All in a day's work

by aya_modj (ariales)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariales/pseuds/aya_modj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think being an Ootori is tiresome. Try being the right hand man of one Ootori Kyoya. KyoHaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a day's work

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed!
> 
> I was going through my files and saw this which was from 4 years back. I polished it a bit and decided to post it here. Just a little background: I adore the character of Tachibana ever since I read the [extra chapter](http://www.mangareader.net/211-15313-34/ouran-high-school-host-club/chapter-36.html) about him (with Honda and Aijima) And even though they only had four pages of "screen time" (which is a shame), I just love the dynamics of Kyoya's relationship with his men. I don’t know why, but I always think of him as Kyoya’s fairy godmother of sorts J

  
*******************

Tachibana is the first one to realize it.

He’s been part of the Ootori family member staff for the past twenty-five years of his life, twenty-one of those serving Kyoya since he was in diapers. Tachibana is so attuned to his young master that any subtle change in Kyoya’s life is known to him and, naturally, _this_ one he did not fail to see. To tell the truth, the older man isn’t that much surprised (or rather, he is secretly wishing) that _this_ happened. He saw when it began, how it is progressing and he has a very good idea on where this will end up.

Tachibana is also pretty sure Fuyumi has noticed it too because even though she does not live in the Mansion anymore and should not have any information regarding things happening there, she is an Ootori before she became a Shido _._ Then again, she always seems to know about these things long before anyone could (whether because she’s a woman herself or plainly because she’s _Fuyumi_ , Tachibana’s not sure), but the fact remains that she _knows_ and darn proud of it, so Kyoya simply resolves to shut his phone in irritation whenever she calls to ask him about his love life and reminds him that siblings shouldn’t be hiding things from each other, _so is there something Kyoya-kun would like Fuyumi-neesan to know about_.

He does not, however, inform Kyoya of his opinion regarding this because no matter how much he loves him as his own son, there are things in life that should not be meddled with. So Tachibana does not mention the issue at all, if only for the refreshing sight of Kyoya behaving like an ordinary human being -- something Kyoya was forbidden to be since he was in middle school ( _because Kyoya is not just any ordinary human, he is an Ootori_ ). He doesn’t react when Kyoya’s mask slips and he is seen smiling more often or that he has been spending way too much time in the city courtrooms recently.

Being an Ootori, Tachibana thinks, is a really tiresome job.

***    

When Kyoya (after so many threats, manipulation and deadly glares that would send a normal person -- which Tamaki is thankfully not -- to his grave) eventually succumbed to the fact that _unfortunately_ Tamaki is his (self-proclaimed) best friend, Tachibana had silently sighed in relief with the news. Finally, someone had seen the real Kyoya underneath that mask he is always wearing; someone who saw the potential goodness in his soul.

Because contrary to popular belief, Ootori Kyoya is actually a warm and pure person at heart. Tachibana knows this for he has been with him all his life and sometimes, the older man even likes to think that he knows him more than Ootori Yoshio -- or Kyoya himself for that matter -- ever would (he suspects Kyoya is aware of it too, but he is thankful when the young master simply begins to trust him more because of it).

What Kyoya does not know though is that Tachibana and his men are aware that they are part of Kyoya’s personal files. They know that Kyoya is knowledgeable of each man’s family’s status, whose daughter or son is celebrating their birthday, and even the deepest, darkest secrets that they have spent their lives forgetting about. It is quite unnerving, true. But nothing beats a surprise delivery of a rich three-layer strawberry cake to their house when little Anika is just turning three, or receive a fully paid two-day vacation to some beach in the south for a little family bonding.

The royal Ootori Police Force’s allegiance might be to Ootori Yoshio but Tachibana privately thinks that it is nothing compared to their small group of three whose loyalty is not bought by money, but consists of true devotion to one Ootori Kyoya.

It is with this line of thought that saddens Tachibana a lot for Kyoya tries so hard to hide this side of him and instead, presents his self with an almost villainous façade who feign disinterest in the things that truly matter to him. If only other people know how much warmth he is capable of sharing, then he would not only be revered just because he is an Ootori, but because he is _Kyoya_.

But amidst these all, Tachibana is just glad that after Tamaki, Kyoya finally met _her_ who has also seen the real him despite the walls and pretenses that he has meticulously put up. In fact, Tachibana and his men had already decided to spend their lives protecting not only Kyoya, but _her_ as well.

After all anyone who could put up with his young master the way she does deserves all the respect in the world.

***   

One morning, Tachibana is making Kyoya coffee as the younger man sits crossly on the chair. Tachibana catches sight of the newspaper headline as he places the cup on the table. He regards his young master for a moment before speaking.

“Haruhi-san seems to have won her case again.”

Kyoya’s eyes narrow on the newspaper in front him as he skims the article and Tachibana waits for his answer.

“She should,” Kyoya replies as he reaches for his coffee. “It would be a disgrace if she lost the case when I was the one who recommended her for it.”

Tachibana bows in silent concurrence and idly stands on the corner for a solid three minutes. Then he asks: “Should I call for a lunch reservation in the restaurant?”

There is a short silence as he watches several different emotions struggle for dominance on Kyoya’s face. As disciplined Kyoya may be in controlling which expression he should show to others, Tachibana knows him far too well to know exactly what he is really thinking of.

“No,” Kyoya finally says calmly, while his grip on the mug tightens. “I don’t think I should waste my time doing that.”

“Of course,” Tachibana confirms. “Then, I shall be outside if you need me.”

Kyoya nods.

Tachibana quietly walks out of the room, but not without a backward glance at him. And as he closes the door behind him, his trained ear catches the telltale sound of a phone beeping, and then:

“Ranka-san? Yes, it’s me. How are you?-----What? Oh really, she won the case? That’s good.----- No, she did not call me about it-----Why of course. A dinner for three later this evening sounds wonderful. Thank you for asking.”

Tachibana walks away satisfied, and thinks ‘ _It’s a start’_.

***   
Whether Kyoya would finally accept the truth that _this_ is really happening or would spent the next three months in denial again is something that the members of the Ootori Private Police recently made a running bet on.

Tachibana himself is becoming weary of the same old pattern of his young master. True, Kyoya is an Ootori and a lot of things are expected from him but sometimes --

Sometimes, Tachibana is just tempted to shake Kyoya’s shoulder, look him in the eye and tell him that _this_ is called ‘ _love_ ’ and not an excuse to call his doctor because he is suffering from mild heart attacks, palpitations and sudden stomach cramps whenever he is with her. It is something inevitable, and people do go through _this_ \-- yes Kyoya, even an Ootori is not excused -- so could he please stop turning a blind eye and just do _something_. Oh and also, everyone in this Mansion already knows so he could stop pretending otherwise because they are all rooting for him anyway.

But this is _Kyoya_ and committing such insolence would only make him more stubborn, not to mention really annoyed, so Tachibana bites his lip, resists the urge to speak and clenches his fist tightly on the side as his men join in and increase their bets against the others.

It is a fact that never fails to astonish Tachibana: that the most talented, intelligent and, most possibly, formidable Ootori he had ever met is one of those people who unconsciously keeps on denying himself the one thing he wants (needs) in his life, just because _love_ is something he is taught (thinks, believes) he does not deserve.

***   

When Tachibana catches Kyoya looking at a magazine picture of an ootoro with such fondness and tenderness that would make a hardened man's heart melt, he decides that something has to be done. And if that means that he would risk Kyoya’s trust, then so be it.

That afternoon, Tachibana makes a phone call.

***   

It is one of the most precious memories that Tachibana would treasure:

One Ootori Kyoya choking on his coffee in surprise as Haruhi peeks inside his office and asking why he wanted him to see her.

And as thousands of expressions run across Kyoya’s face as he fumbles for the words to say without making him look like he is caught off guard (which he is), or makes him sound like a stuttering, lovestruck idiot (which he is, except for the idiot part because even in denial, his young master could never become one), or god forbid makes him seem like an ordinary male human being who does not know how to act in front of the girl he loves (which he also is), Haruhi simply blinks at him and patiently waits.

Kyoya glares at him for a moment because _of course_ he knows. He always knows.

Tachibana merely excuses himself from the room and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last January 2013. Reposting here for archiving purposes.


End file.
